


Unprofessional Professionalism

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gabriel is needy, Minor Adrien Agreste - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Sneaking Out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Getting a bit inebriated at a gala he's hosting, Gabriel (along with Nathalie) find a way to make a formal business affair less boring, both acting a little less than professional.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a charity gala night, and boy, Gabriel was not looking forward to it. Today was particularly rough, his grief for his late wife particularly strong on this day. He hardly felt like getting out of bed, let alone dressing up to the nines and going to interact with people. Well, at least the venue would have a good open bar, which he always made sure to have. A bit of booze goes a long way in fixing his troubles from his past experiences. After he exchanged pleasantries with the important folks attending tonight, he parked himself in the back of the room where the bar was. He asked for a whiskey, on the rocks. He took a sip, and sighed softly as he set the glass down. Smooth and aged wonderfully, just how he liked it. As the night progressed, one glass became multiple. Nathalie was out, conducting business for him on his behalf. She saw he was having a bit of a rough day earlier, and offered to talk to the business partners so he didn't have to, knowing how much he hates people. What she didn't expect, however, was him to drink himself until he was barely able to walk correctly. Adrien expressed his concerns when checking up on him, but Gabriel insisted he was fine. 

Not like she was much better- once she was done socializing, she joined him at the bar for a few drinks. Perhaps that was a bad idea, because her obviously drunk boss just kept encouraging her to drink. He was paying for them both. She liked a good drink, but definitely didn't enjoy being drunk. Well, a few glasses of wine later, she was certainly feeling tipsy. She was interrupted by Gabriel tapping her arm. He leaned into her. "I need to use the restroom. Come with me." 

"Sir, we can't go into a bathroom together. People will suspect something." 

"I don't want to go by myself, Nathalie. People will try to talk to me." He pleaded to her. 

Then, he hatched a brilliant idea. "I have an idea." He stood up from his stool, and wobbled a little. She quickly went to his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He spotted an emergency exit towards the back of the event, and he started walking slowly toward the back. He didn't notice that a few of the attendees were staring as the pair made their way outside. Since it was nearing winter, it was somewhat cold outside. The venue Gabriel chose for this gala had a nice riverfront view... from the front of the event. Since they were in the back of the venue, they were in an alley, somewhat close to the street and just across the street is the river. The door shut behind them, as he started to fumble around with his belt buckle. He grumbled, cursing under his breath. 

Nathalie noticed, hiccupping as she stepped closer to him. "Do you need help with that?" 

He nodded. "Yes, please..." She wasted no time moving her hands lower, feeling around for his belt buckle. Thankfully she was far more capable of manipulating a belt, and got it undone. Then, she unzipped his fly.

"You can handle it from here, right?" She asked softly. 

"I don't think so... help me so I don't piss myself, okay?" 

Nathalie blushed. A highly inappropriate request, but what harm was going to come out? They were in this dumb alley alone. "...Okay... Only for you, sir." She mumbled, as she stood by his side. Through the fly of his boxers, she reached for his cock, and pulled it out. Just in time, because he started relieving himself almost instantly. She stepped aside to avoid the puddle forming in front of them. As he was emptying his bladder, he certainly was fantasizing about Nathalie being in front of him, and his golden stream dousing her hair, and soaking itself into the delicately crafted chiffon dress he had made for her. It was dark colors... no one would have noticed, right? Oh well, he couldn't ask that of her anyhow... 

Nathalie had noticed that he was getting hard in his grasp, and began to wonder what would happen if she quickly switched, instead of all that liquid gold splattering on the pavement, into her mouth? Quickly, she squatted down in front of him, leaning in to capture his cock in her mouth. He gasped softly, strangely aroused but also caught off guard. He tried to stop but just couldn't. He laid a hand on the top of her head as his stream died down. She diligently swallowed what he had given her, as she pulled her head back from him. From the faint glow of the streetlamps shining their way in, he could see a mischievous smile splayed across her face. 

"Nathalie..." 

"I thought maybe I should help you out more, sir.. and I see you enjoyed yourself..." She teased, a well-manicured finger running along the head of his cock. 

He was flushed- already from the copious amounts of alcohol but a pretty woman who was treating him incredibly well and making his night. "I..." 

"Well, would you like me to make your night even better?~" She asked, as her hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping him slowly.

He shivered. "Oh, yes... please..." He whined. With that, she immediately switched back, soft lips wrapping around the head of his cock. His hand guided her head down on him, as he bit on his lower lip. He felt lightheaded, as if he could collapse soon enough. He shifted his weight back against the wall, shivering as he felt her tongue teasing his tip, causing him to groan huskily. She was sucking him, her head bobbing up and down faster as she gazed up on him. Her face felt hot as she caught a glimpse of the bliss-stricken expression he had on his face. Seeing how well she was pleasing her boss started a fire within her. A hand snaked up her dress and right to her panties. Already slightly damp- maybe she was enjoying herself a little too much. Her fingertips rubbing across her slit, moaning softly around his cock. 

Gabriel had noticed that she was getting herself off to their degeneracy, and that alone almost sent him over the edge. He restrained himself for just a moment, though. "Nathalie... I'm about to... cum..." He said between labored breaths, before hastily shoving her head all the way down. His seed painted the back of her throat, as she seemed to gag once. He slowly pulled out of her mouth, the last ropes of cum landed on her tongue. She swallowed that as well. Gabriel smirked, as he quickly tucked his cock back into his pants. She slowly stood up, removing the other hand from her panties. 

"Ah, I see that you've been good and swallowing everything I've given to you..." He slowly approached her, a hand sliding down her side and up the front of her dress. His fingers felt the front of her panties and they were already damp. "Mm... why don't you go ahead and take off those panties for me?" 

Without questioning or hesitation, she reached and pulled off the lacy undergarment, holding it in her left hand. His fingers ran themselves along her folds, already quite slick and sticky from her arousal. Two fingers slowly pushed themselves inside of her, curling up into her. Her back arched, an arm wrapping around his neck. He leaned in, attacking the side of her neck with feverish kisses. His fingers pressing up caused a familiar sensation to cross her mind. "S-sir, I have to--" 

"Come on Nathalie... pee for me. You know you want to..." He said softly into the crook of her neck. 

She whined softly at his request, clenching her muscles to prevent it. In response, his fingers only worked inside of her quicker. 

"Don't be so shy... It's okay." He assured her. With one final curl, she couldn't take it anymore. Her muscles relaxed, including her bladder, as a gentle stream began to spill onto his hand, and then onto the pavement below. She was trying to hide her embarrassment, but he rewarded her by inserting another finger into her. "Good... just like that." He mumbled, before his lips closed on her neck. He sucked on the skin, pulling away with a satisfying pop-- for sure leaving behind a mark. He didn't care that some of her piss was soaking the cuffs of his shirt and suit jacket. As her stream slowly tapered off, she sighed with relief as her head tilted back. "Don't you feel better now?" He questioned her softly. 

"Yes... much better..." She responded, his thumb circling her clit eliciting a gasp from her. Her legs began to shake, gripping onto him tighter. "S-sir..!" She moaned, biting on her lower lip. She was already drawing close to her orgasm, but she wanted to hold back. Her muscles clenched slightly. Gabriel could feel that she was getting closer as she was rocking her hips in time with his finger pumping in and out of her. As he plunged them in roughly, she reached her orgasm, shivering as she buried her face into his shoulder and holding him tight. She was shivering, as his finger slowed, and then slowly withdrew from her. As she looked up, she saw him licking his fingers clean, and licking his lips after. When she was about to put on her panties, he confiscated them from her. 

"Ah ah... no, you won't be needing those anymore." He replied. As he got his pants fully up, zipped and belted, he exited the alley, and then crossed the street toward the river. She followed behind him. As she caught up with him, just in time to watch him... toss her panties over the edge of the guard rail, and landing into the river below. 

"Hey! What was that for?" She protested, watching as her panties were carried off. 

"I said you wouldn't be needing those anymore... You'll see why when we get home." He replied. His phone began to ring in his pocket. He answered it. It was just Adrien, calling to check in on them. They've been gone for maybe 20 minutes or so... and he was starting to worry. Gabriel assured him that they were fine and they'll be inside shortly. "Come on, Nathalie, let's go back inside." He replied, and offered her an arm. Although a bit bitter, she accepted it. They headed back toward the gala venue-- hoping no one would look at them too closely. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request to a comment I received. Hope you like it!

Once the party was over, it was time to leave. Thankfully, none of the guests got too close to notice that Nathalie's panties were gone and that her shoes and his cuffs were soaked in urine... Well, that is until Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie got into their car to head back home. Adrien noticed that they both... didn't smell the nicest. As they started to head home, Adrien asked, "Are you two... you know, okay?" 

"Never better, Adrien. Why do you ask?" Gabriel asked, while maintaining his best straight face while not being in the correct headspace to do so. 

"Father, you reek of liquor! You and Nathalie!" Adrien complained loudly as he huffed. "And.. and something else too, but I can't put my finger on it. Kind of like a public bathroom." 

Gabriel and Nathalie looked at each other, their blushes of embarrassment covered by their drunken flush. "So what, I've may have had a few drinks..." 

"Yeah, more than that... you were stumbling some when we were leaving." Adrien pointed out. He hadn't seen his father drunk before, and not especially at an event hosted by his brand.

Gabriel couldn't even lie. "...Yes, perhaps I had a few drinks too many. Just be responsible when you do it." 

Adrien shook his head, simply looking away from them. He was just glad that they were going home and no one else could see this embarrassing display. Thank God they were almost home. As the car pulled to the front steps of the mansion, Nathalie exited first, followed by Gabriel and then Adrien. As they walked up the front staircase, Gabriel put his hand on Nathalie's ass, groping it roughly. She smirked at him, and playfully laughed. In return, she playfully smacked his chest. Unfortunately for them, the young boy was right behind them, and got a good view. "Did you guys forget I'm here? Father I can see your hand going inappropriate places." He stated in a slightly irritated voice as the front door opened. 

"I'm sorry, Adrien. Please, just go to bed." Gabriel instructed.

Adrien simply sighed, wishing them a good night as he headed off to his room. As he left, Gabriel turned to Nathalie. "Now, about why you wouldn't be needing those panties anymore..." He replied, as his hand slipped under the back of her dress. "Come with me." He mumbled, as they headed up the stairs. His fingers gently grazed her slit as they headed up, causing her to quickly become slick. Her knees were going weak as she felt his fingertips teasing her clit occasionally as they proceeded to walk towards his bedroom. She opened the door, and they headed in. He closed the door shut, pulling his hand away from under her dress. Hungrily, he leaned in for a kiss. One hand rested on her hip, while the other ran along the back, against the zipper of her dress. She began to work on removing his tie. Once it was undone, she tossed it aside, allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth. Their breaths became more labored as they continued to get heated. He unzipped her dress, and she slipped it off her shoulders and let the garment fall to her feet, and she stepped out of it. Together, they removed the layers of his suit. Once they were fully undressed, their kissing stopped. They admired their forms in the moonlight shining in through the bedroom window. 

"Ah, so this is what you meant..." She replied, as she kicked off her shoes. She proceeded to his bed, and sat herself on the edge.

"Of course. It was so hard to not fuck you earlier when we were at the gala. But that would be unprofessional of me..." He cooed, as he approached her. She scooted back, allowing him to sit in front of her. 

"Ah, and everything else we did was professional?" 

"Oh, far from it. But imagine the scandal if we got caught in the act..." His finger ran along her thigh, before trailing inward to her core. Once it was their, his fingers went to work on rubbing her aching lips. She moaned softly as he reached forward to return the favor. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she began to pump slowly. 

"As if people don't already suspect that we're an item." She chuckled. "Adrien certainly does..." 

He sighed, as he moved closer to her. "We'll tell him the truth soon... tomorrow, I promise." He promised her, as he leaned in for another kiss. 

She nodded, proud of him for finally wanting to open up. She tenderly kissed him back, before slowly pulling away. She smirked, before quickly turning around, ass towards him. "How about we try something a little different?" 

"Hm... I like the way you think." He responded, getting onto his knees. She pushed her ass up towards him, with a small smirk. 

"And that's why you love me." 

He pressed the head of his cock to her folds, lining himself up. He grabbed onto her hips. "More than just that." He slowly pushed himself inside of her. 

She let out a soft moan, bowing farther down into the bed, chest pressed into the soft linens. He began to thrust into her, being gentle with her to start. She had told him many times that he didn't need to, but of course, he felt compelled to. His thumbs rubbed soft circles into her flesh, humming softly. He leaned forward, placing kisses on her shoulders as his hips moved faster. With his lips grazing her shoulders, she shivered, tensing up as his thrusts increased in speed. Her fingers grabbed onto the bedding, gripping onto it gently. His lips found her way to her neck, and he began to kiss at it. Her head tilted slightly, so that he may have an easier time doing so. His thrusting grew more feverish, managing to brush up against her g-spot in the process. She gasped, before her breathing began to grow unsteady. His hands shifted from her hips, one hand moving between her legs. He took her clit between two of his fingers, the other arm wrapping around her torso. His chest was pressed to her back. He groaned into her neck, his fingers digging into her flesh as he was feeling himself already coming close. She was trembling slightly under him, feeling lightheaded as she was breathing heavily. He was breathing heavily along side her. 

"Gabriel... I..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she held fistfuls of the blankets. 

He looked down at her, burying her face back into her shoulder. As he reached his climax, he groaned into her shoulder, "Nathalie..." while depositing his seed deep within her. His cock twitched as he hilted inside of her. He didn't want to spill a single drop out of her. Her face was buried in the blankets, trying to muffle the sounds of her own ecstasy. As she was slowly returning from her high, her fists relaxed, releasing the bedding from her death grip. She turned her head, strands of her hair sticking to her forehead as she finally caught her breath. He slowly pulled out of her, admiring how beautiful she was, especially filled with his cum. She collapsed on the bed, laying on her stomach. He crawled up towards the top of the bed, before flopping back on the mounds of pillows. He beckoned her to join him, and she did. She laid beside him, but leaving a bit of space between them. "Come on... I need cuddles..." 

"You're so needy..." She teased, as she scooted closer to him. She curled up to his side, her head resting on his arm as it wrapped around her. He shifted, now having her head tucked just under his chin and her facing into his chest. She removed her glasses and casted them to the side before burying her face into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her securely, and their legs tangled together. One of his hands was at the small of her back, and the other resting on the back of her head. His fingers carded through her hair and her arms held him in return. He always loved cuddling with her, but something felt even more relaxing about it with no clothes on. She was starting to doze off, and she made herself cozy in his arms. She felt safe and secure there, as evident by the content smile on her face. He removed his hand from her head, and pulled off his glasses. He placed them off to the side as well. 

"Rest well, darling..." He whispered softly, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before he dozed off as well. 


End file.
